Demand, Supply, and Reward
by SexiAnglo
Summary: Bitter rivalry, reluctant partners and roommates, companionable silence, a mutual groping, and beneficial challenge. Equals a story line including Draco and Hermione ive had nearly two thousand hits and only one review please can you drop me one line


Demand, Supply, and Reward.

Bitter rivalry, reluctant partners and roommates, companionable silence, a mutual groping, and beneficial challenge. Equals a story line.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine but the plot. (shedding tears)

Hermione was a very confident girl when it came to school, defending her friends, and even facing "The Dark Lord". But Merlin knows that if the situation contained any attraction between her and one of the opposite sex, she was running for the astronomy tower.

She had had a rather successful seventh year. Harry, Ron, and herself had managed to bring down "Old Voldi" during the summer, and in the end a rather anti-climactic end to the six year comeback. They had enough time to recover spending their remaining time at the Burrow and giving interviews to the Daily Prophet, which in a heartbeat seems to look on them with a rather positive light.

About two weeks from the beginning of term, she received a letter congratulating her on the honor of becoming head girl and that she had been selected as the first student in the twenty years to be offered an apprenticeship while they were still at school.

Snape after coming out as a war hero had changed his tune. He was now able to act as he wished he was able all the years previously. He had two brilliant minds under his nose and he would not let their talent of potion making lay dormant while they pursued other paths.

So the beginning of term began, and to Hermione's unpleasant surprise her roommate and Potions partner was the one a only Draco "Bloody" Malfoy.

So the year began with the predictable arguments, spats when one got in the way of the other, and the rising sexual tension that everyone but the two involved seemed to notice. Time together with out pretenses and pressure, made Draco and Hermione steady friends, and slowly they began to get the giggles and the frequent blushing. By this point Snape was getting an unsettled stomach every time he was in the room with the two.

Christmas time settled over Hogwarts and the two heads spent their days is comfortable companionship, sitting beside a warm fire. And there it happened, the moment everyone except them expected and wanted. It involved a mouse, Crookshanks, a cup of hot chocolate, a brand new hand made Weasley sweater, and an unintentional groping. Which all lead up to the make out session of the century on the Head common room floor.

When everyone returned from their holidays there was a sign of relief among those close to the two. Snape was seen rolling his eyes, and thanking merlin that the teenage ignorance was over, when he saw the two kiss at lunch.

The relationship progressed and territory was explored both physically and mentally. Hermione was great at the mental stuff, and she wasn't that bad at kissing either. But the challenge that Draco had set her before she left to see her parents for two weeks during Easter. Had been an ever present thought since she said go bye on the platform.

Today was the day, now was the time.

(Switches to present, through both Draco's and Hermione's eyes.)

Trepidation, self-doubt, worry but most of all excitement and the will to succeed. She look him in the eyes desperate to see their appreciative gaze travel over her.

The rising beat of the music spurred her to action, slowly raising her hands up into her hair, closing her eyes she gently swayed her hips to the left and then the right, picking up the beat. She looked at him through her lashes, watching him watch her.

A hand traveled to the top button of the shirt she wore button by button the shirt slowly opened. He began to fidget, watching as the body he hadn't touched in weeks stayed hidden from him behind the shirt she'd borrowed from him earlier. She wore glasses, the ones he loved to see on her, and with her hair slightly tousled, she looked every bit the lover. She was gaining confidence now as the shirt hung open on her frame.

Dancing was contagious, if it were not for the goal she would be entirely lost to the music. She danced to seduce, to please, and to be loved. Coming closer to him she slid onto his lap adding pressure where needed. His hands found their places, one around her waist under the shirt, he itched to pull her close and finish it then and there.

But he knew this was her show, her escape from the ever surrounding nerves. His other hand made its way to her shoulder, sliding the material off to expose the soft skin of her neck. Gently kissing the exposed skin, he felt her hands clutch at his back and a soft purr escape her lips. Nipping lightly at her shoulder to distract from his wandering hands, venturing to unclasp the piece of lingerie that that held the softest parts of her body, away from his hands and eyes.

She woke from her reverie when she realized his intent. Sliding off his lap, she slipped of the shirt and dropped it to the floor. She gave a sly look telling him that he wasn't getting anything that fast. The dance resumed. Clad in glasses, and underwear she exuded confidence and took on the role of seductress rather well. She sashayed behind the chair, putting her arms over his shoulders, lightly scratching his chest through his shirt, while letting her teeth and tongue toy with his ear. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, then brushed something further down. He jerked , she knew his triggers and abuse them mercilessly.

She came round to face him, rubbing her body in paces that he yearned to put different pieces of his anatomy. She lent foreword, making her breasts unavoidable, he reached but she pulled away shaking her head. Reaching then for the button on his pants, she had them off within seconds and then reached gently, teasing the rather prominent bulge in his briefs. They came off as well with his help. She knelt on her knees gently playing with his pleasure points, teasing him with her hands before adding her mouth to the mix.

Before long he was whispering telling her he was near breaking point she stopped, stood up and went to sit on the bed and picked up her book from the bed side table and read with a smug look adorning her face. He stared at her from the chair incredulous at her actions. Then slowly got up and walked with purpose to her side pulled her to her feet, took her glasses off and dropped them on the desk, and began the final stage of her teasing. He demanded, she supplied and they both had the reward.

Thank you for reading it, I hope you enjoyed it and that you glance at some of my others.

As always R&R even though I know most of you wont. J


End file.
